02:1 to 02:3 - The Imprisonment and Rescue of Danger Scramps; or, How Cicic met his great, great, great Grandson
02:1 Mar-Duk set out on an expedition to the dwarf city of Titan's Ridge. Following bad advice by someone, probably Sir Legend, the group decided that using Goblin Tunnels under Titan's Ridge seemed easier than climbing the mountains. When asked where exactly these tunnels are, Mar-Duk growls "why would I do a stupid thing like tell you that? Get out of my face". The group encountered two sand goblin patrols on their way through the desert. Once in the tunnels, the party began to find pieces of a mystic set of armour. As they looked awesome and seemed to fit him Danger Scrumps began to put the armour on. By the time the party realsied there was something amiss, the armour took control of Danger Scrumps, ran ahead of the party, and stood guard in front of perserved sand goblin corpse. After a brief discussion with Danger Scrumps, the party learned this was the Sand Goblin's Chosen One and he had taken control of Danger Scrumps to stand guard until it awoke. A quick struggle showed the futility of trying to free Danger Scrumps without the proper tools as well as the danger of the Chosen One's eye lasers. Lena remembered a myth of a mighty hammer weilded by Muhandis, so the party decided to go to Titans Ridge to retrieve the magic hammer. On their way back to Al Medena the party learned of two Sand Goblin Brothers, each the leader of a tribe. One who seeked to awaken the Chosen One, the other who feared that once awake the Chosen One would destroy the world. 02:2 02:2 Journey to Titan's Ridge; or, Exon is a Fish Channeller now As well as everything Mar-Duk has previously told you, he was also given The Hammer of Muhandis by the people of Titan's Ridge as a reward for his general awesomeness. 02:3 Before the party set out to return to the tunnels to save Danger Scrumps, they were asked by Cicic to bring his orphaned great, great, great grandson to Al Medina so he may care for him. They also recurited an apprentice blacksmith to weild the Hammer of Muhandis so as to better emulate the myth they believed would save Danger Scrumps. Furthur, they became aware of thefts by the Sand Goblins who wished to resurrect the Chosen One. When asked what they stole Mar-Duk mutters something about not being able trust anyone. The Party returned to the tunnel and after a short cave-in related mishap made their way to the throne room again. There, they found the possessed Danger Scramps slaying an army of Djinn that were trying to reach the Chosen One. Danger Scrumps then turned on the party but the combined power of two Bard's melodies, repeated entanglements in the python spirit Chu'a as well as repeated blows from the Hammer of Muhandis were able to give Danger Scrumps enough control to grab the hammer and free himself from the armour. A Great Djinn attacked the party but was quickly slain by the Chosen One. Fearing more eye lasers, the party fled only to run into an allied goblin scout who informed him the other tribe had raided Titan's Ridge. The Party then made their way to Titan's Ridge and were relieved to find Cicic the Sixth unharmed. In attempting to convince his wet nurse to accompany them back to Al Medina, Mar-Duk inadvertantly recurited a 38 Dwarf entourage who were all star-struck to see Cicic the First in the flesh. Grateful to meet his great, great, great Grandson, Cicic gave all members of the party free membership to the Adventurer/Cartographer's Guild. Also there was this whole thing where Exon travled to the past, found out he was partially Wajhed, discovered the cause of the cataclyism and can now summon rain clouds, but Mar-Duk finds it all a little to confusing to handle while drunk. Rather than sober up and try to explain it, he advises you to ask Exon or one of the bards (Lena or Bramble).